The present invention relates to a supercharged internal combustion engine comprising firstly a turbocompressor unit with an exhaust driven turbo unit, which has an inlet communicating with the exhaust side of the engine, and a compressor unit, which has a suction side communicating with the surrounding atmosphere and a pressure side communicating with the engine intake side, and secondly an exhaust recirculation valve coupled between the exhaust side of the engine and the inlet of the turbo unit, said valve being settable for recirculation of a certain portion of the exhaust to the engine intake side.